In certain applications, particularly in connection with audio/video engineering and photography, an ability to remotely manipulate the position and orientation of employed hardware is desirable. Additionally, an ability to register a specific or sequence of positions/orientations to be returned to on remote command is also desirable. For example, when positioning a microphone to capture sound from a loudspeaker, musical instrument, vocalist, or any other source, even a very small modification to the microphone position relative to the sound source can have a large effect on the captured audio characteristics, or tone. Audio engineers will typically test multiple microphone positions and orientations relative to the target sound source in an attempt to locate the microphone position/orientation that produces the desired tone. Conventional microphone stands are static, as are the mounts that attach to them and support the microphone; their positions/orientations cannot be modified without physical manipulation by hand. It is not an uncommon experience to repeatedly walk between the microphone location (live room, stage, isolation booth, etc.) and the monitoring location (control room, sound board, etc.) making position modifications by hand and comparing the captured tones. Further, it is exceedingly difficult to test multiple possible microphone positions and then return to a previous position if the tone there is favored.
There exist remote controlled microphone stands that allow for the manipulation of the stand along various axes using a custom controller. Such devices are typically bulky and expensive since it is a significant portion of the stand itself that is being manipulated. Such devices are also limited in versatility; they function as standalone units whereas audio engineers typically employ a variety of different microphone stand types to meet dimensional and positional requirements for a wide array of audio capturing applications. Such devices are also inefficient as they typically require the use of a custom controller for remote manipulation as opposed to a controlling device already possessed by the operator.
Similarly, when capturing an image or video for a wide variety of applications (e.g., filmmaking, surveillance, etc.) it is often desirable to have the camera execute movements relative to the subject being photographed. For example, many surveillance cameras are mounted to remote control pan/tilt mounts enabling them to change orientation. Such devices are limited in versatility; they only permit orientation manipulation and not position manipulation which would be useful for such applications as peeking around a corner. In another example, photographers and filmmakers will typically employ devices such as remote controlled dollies for camera motion along an axis. Such devices are typically bulky and expensive making them excessive for many applications. Such devices are also limited in versatility; they only permit position manipulation along a single axis when control in multiple dimensions is often desirable. Such devices are also inefficient as they typically require the use of a custom controller for remote manipulation as opposed to a controlling device already possessed by the operator.